fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruikersblog:Mvs109/NaNoWriMo 2018
Ik had het er in een eerder blog ook al over, maar in november doe ik dus mee met de National Novel Writing Month. Schrijf 50.000 woorden in 30 dagen. Alhoewel? November? In feite ben ik al eventjes bezig met de voorbereidingen waardoor ik, op een sporadisch verhaal om mijn gedachten even te verzetten na, vrijwel niet meer actief op de wiki aanwezig ben (natuurlijk hou ik wel in de gaten of er geen gekke dingen hier gebeuren). Maar om nog een beetje actief te lijken, heb ik besloten om mijn vorderingen, net als vorig jaar, hier in een blog bij te houden. Dit jaar begin ik alleen al in oktober. Spelregels NaNoWriMo kent een aantal "spelregels", maar is aan jou om te bepalen of je je er aan wilt houden of niet. De officiële regels zijn: *Schrijf 50.000 woorden aan een nieuw project in de periode 1 november tot 30 november. *Werk puur aan het verhaal zelf (dus samenvattingen, externe locatie uitwerkingen, enz tellen niet mee) *Ga nog geen wijzigingen aanbrengen (daar is februari, de wijzigingsmaand, voor) *Woorden die je van tevoren geschreven hebt, tellen niet mee. Ik ga een klein beetje rebelleren: *Schrijf 50.000 woorden aan een soort van nieuw project in de periode 1 november tot 30 november. *Eventuele uitwerkingen tel ik wel mee, omdat ik dat nodig heb om af en toe mijn gedachten te verzetten. Ik probeer echter het noodzakelijk allemaal van tevoren af te hebben. *Als ik vind dat er wijzingen nodig zijn, dan doe ik dat. Wis ik grote stukken tekst en herschrijf ik ze, dan tel ik die ook mee. *Woorden die ik van tevoren geschreven heb, woorden besteedt aan andere verhalen, aan dit blog of andere teksten tellen allemaal niet mee. Mascotte Vele schrijvers die ook nog een zwakke plek voor Pokémon hebben, hebben tijdens november ook de kans om een pokémon naar keuze te trainen en te laten evolueren. Hoe meer woorden je schrijft, hoe hoger het niveau van je pokémon wordt waardoor deze uiteindelijk evolueert. thumbVorig jaar wist ik mijn snivy Tristan tot een ware serperior te laten uitgroeien. Dit jaar ga ik het nog eens proberen. Ditmaal met de popplio Isolde. Oktober - Maand der voorbereiding November - Maand der schrijven Wat je moet weten over het verhaal Het is een origineel verhaal dat niet op de wiki zal komen, omdat ik van plan ben het op een dag uit te geven. Daarom kan ik er ook relatief weinig over loslaten. Wat ik wel kan vertellen is dat de "moeder" van dit verhaal zo in het eerste of de tweede van het middelbaar is ontstaan. Dit verhaal heb ik oorspronkelijk ook afgeschreven. Alleen...daarmee was het verhaal nog niet klaar. Een vervolg of misschien wel een voorganger voelde niet goed en was dus geen oplossing. Ik bleef aan dit afgeronde verhaal denken tot er een heel ander beeld was ontstaan dat nu al jaren door mijn gedachten spookt. In die jaren is het op vele aspecten, voornamelijk de wereldopbouw, veel gegroeid, maar echte hoofdstukken zijn er nooit op papier gekomen. Ik denk echter dat dit het juiste moment is om de sprong in het diepe te wagen en het verhaal vleugels te geven. In de afgelopen jaren heb ik voor mijn gevoel ook veel beter leren schrijven. Ik modder niet meer zomaar wat aan, maar probeer echt een stijl te ontdekken en te ontwikkelen. Idealiter wil ik een schrijfster worden die werelden kan scheppen als Tolkien, een ineenvallend plot krijgt zoals Chopra, politieke en religieuze intrigeres kan schrijven als Zimmer en de humor en passie kan verwerken zoals White. Alhoewel er nog meer dan genoeg te leren valt, denk ik dat ik een heel eind zal komen en ik voel me zeker genoeg om aan dit gigaproject te beginnen. Dit verhaal speelt zich af in een ongelofelijk uitgebreide fantasywereld waar zo'n beetje ruimte is voor alles. Hierdoor ben ik ook genoodzaakt om meer te gaan plotten (alhoewel mijn personages vrij zijn om te weten hoe ze van plotpunt naar plotpunt komen). Doordat dit verhaal al zo ontzettend lang rondzwerft, hebben ook al een heleboel ideeën de revue gepasseerd. Die ben ik begin oktober gaan uitzoeken en ik focus me nu voornamelijk om mijn hoofdpersonage naar een bepaalde mijlpaal te krijgen. Natuurlijk ben ik al bezig met de dingen die daarna gebeuren, maar eerst moet ze per se naar dat punt in het verhaal toe. Wanneer ze die mijlpaal bereikt, kan ik weer verder kijken hoe ik de rest het beste aan kan passen en als ik dat kan bereiken in NaNoWriMo, dan ben ik al een gelukkige schrijfster. Conclusie Uiteindelijk door de verhuizing en wat andere zaken ben ik na de vijftiende nauwelijks meer aan schrijven toegekomen. Zo nu en dan lukte het nog wel, maar het dagdoel halen, bleek onmogelijk. Ik ben uiteindelijk met zo'n 30.000 woorden geëindigd. Categorie:Blogberichten